my_hero_academia_ships_and_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Villian Deku Chapter 1
Chapter 1- The Beginning ' '"You can't be a hero you shitty nerd." "You're to weak to do anything you quirk less nerd." ' '''These thoughts swirled around Izuku's head like a storm. He had always dreamed of becoming a hero, but that ended when All Might had told him that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. That day his heart grew dark and miserable, his thoughts violently rushing through his mind. ' '''Insanity struck Izuku hard. His hopes of becoming a hero had died and with the death of his hopes and dreams, a new one emerged. He would get back at everyone who ever doubted him. He would ruin their lives. He would make them suffer. He sat in his room, the lights turned off. A smile began to spread across Izuku's face. He laughed to himself. ' '"That's it… I'll start by making the lives of all those who doubted me… miserable!" He laughed maniacally to himself, slowly rocking back and forth, as he decided who his first victim would be. Inko wasn't at home, she was out grocery shopping. Otherwise she would have graded Izuku and checked on him. Izuku knew that he could ruin his mother's life just by being a villain. That being known, Izuku decided to make a list of his victims. The first on his list was Katsuki Bakugou. Katsuki had always bullied him for being Quirkless or useless. He had always told Izuku that he'd never be a hero, that he was worthless. Not long after his first victim was decided, he heard that Katsuki had been accepted into U.A., the hero high school where All Might had gone to. Izuku spent a month and a half or so just stalking Katsuki around U.A., somehow unnoticed. He kept out of sight from anyone and everyone. It worked, he'd learned a lot about Katsuki during that time. ''' '''Katsuki was still as arrogant and aggravated as ever. That hadn't changed, and it probably never would. Izuku had also learned about red headed boy. The boy's name was Eijiro Kirishima. Katsuki was calmer when with Eijiro, he saw him as an equal. He also found his dorm number, along with Eijiro's. Izuku's plan was set, now he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Izuku had left home and made an old abandoned warehouse his place of stay. Missing posters were plastered throughout the city. He had to stay out of the view of everyone, hidden in the shadows. ' '''Three days after he had made his plan for how he was going to ruin Katsuki's life, he decided it was the perfect time to strike. Izuku waited until night time then infiltrated the 1-A dorms. He made sure to stay out of the way of security cameras and bots. He walked up to the doors of the class 1-A dorms and slowly opened the door. He gently walked inside and up the stairs. His backpack filled with the necessary supplies that he needed. He stood in front of Eijiro’s dorm room and hesitated to head inside, but only for a moment. He creaked the door open and stepped inside. Eijiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed. ' '''A smile stretched across Izuku’s face, he silently laughed to himself. He crept over to his bed. Izuku stared down at the red headed boy. He looked so fragile. It made Izuku sick to the stomach. He shook his head to clear his mind. Izuku silently sat his backpack on the ground and unzipped it slowly. He pulled out a knife. It was a nice clean blade, but it was one of the cheap ones. “The cheaper and duller it is, the worse the pain when you cut someone…” He had laughed disturbingly to himself when he had bought the knife. He slid the knife back into his bag. He slipped his backpack back on. Izuku smiled wider as he carefully picked up Eijiro and carried him outside. It was a miracle that he wasn’t caught. He brought Eijiro to the abandoned warehouse and sat him down in a chair. He once again took his backpack off and unzipped it. He pulled out a rope. Izuku laughed insanely as he tied Eijiro to the chair. Eijiro slowly began to wake up. A week later missing posters for Eijiro Kirishima where plastered around the city. Izuku twitched at the sight of all the poster’s. He had been taking very good care of Eijiro. Izuku’s plan was going perfectly so far. Now all that was left was to finish it. ''' '''It was rainy that day and he thought it was perfect. He’d stop by and visit his old friend "Kacchan" later that night. He spent the day getting prepared and finalized his plan. That night he snuck back on to the U.A. dorm campus. He walked around the side of the building, carrying a box. He stood below Katsuki’s balcony. He smiled wide as he put the box into his backpack. He scaled the building, slowly but surely, he got to the top. He stood on Katsuki’s balcony and stared inside. Katsuki was sitting criss cross on the floor reading an All Might comic. Deku sat his bag down and pulled the box back out, along with a knife. He slowly opened the screen door and crept inside. Katsuki didn’t notice him. He walked across the room and dropped the box in front of Katsuki. The box made a thump sound as it hit the ground. Before Katsuki could look behind him, Izuku dropped down and pulled the knife up to his neck. ' '“What the.. ??” Katsuki said violently. “Awww, Kacchan, are you not happy to see me?” Izuku said into Katsuki’s ear. “Deku?” Katsuki said, he tried to turn around but Izuku pushed the knife closer to his neck,“What type of sick joke is this?!” Izuku laughed maniacally “Yup… now Kacchan, why don’t you open your present? I got it especially for you.” “Deku, I fucking swear.” Katsuki angrily said before slowly beginning to open the box. A horrible, rotting stench filled the air. “What is this?” Katsuki almost gagged at the smell. Deku’s laughter intensified, “Open your present Kacchan.” he said, his voice was all wonky. Katsuki opened the box completely. He stopped and stared into the box. His eyes widened and tears began to build up. He began to shake a little. “What is it Kacchan? Do you not like your gift?” Izuku teased. The contents in the box was Ejiro’s severed head. His face was sewn up in a smile and six of his teeth looked as though they had been forcefully removed. Dried blood was everywhere in the box and on Ejiro’s face. He had a black eye and a slash mark on his cheek. The blood that had once been dripping down his face had dried up. “Ho...how could you do this??” Katsuki asked as tears streamed down his face, his voice was shaky. "It was really quite easy." Izuku laughed ,"I kidnapped him in the silence of the night. He looked so peacefully while he slept. The look of terror in his eyes. He was frightened." Izuku began to laugh harder. "No…" Katsuki weeped. Tears continued to fall down his face. ' '"Yes… his screams of pain and agony where like music to my ears. He screamed as I dug my knife into his skin." Izuku twitched a little, "His skin sliced nicely too. And it was oh so satisfying when I punched him in the face." "St..stop it…" Katsuki cried, he hugged himself. "The look on his face as I forcefully pulled out each one of his sharp, jagged teeth was priceless." Izuku was still laughing, "His screams still fill my head." "STOP IT!!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Katsuki was having a mental breakdown. ' '''Izuku laughed madly, "The needle I used glided nicely through his skin. He wouldn’t stop crying, it was pathetic. After awhile of torturing him, I pulled out a hack saw and slowly began to…” ' '“STOP!! STOP!!! STOP!!! DEKU JUST FUCKING STOP!!!” Tears continued to stream down from Katsuki’s eyes, he felt as though he was going to throw up. ' '''The stench in the room was still strong but was fading and Izuku just laughed. That is until he heard the flickering of lights from other dorms. Izuku dropped his knife as footsteps where getting close. He quickly stood up, grabbed his backpack and approached the balcony. He scalded back down like the way he had climbed up.